Relationship
by Kyo-Tsukino
Summary: At GHQ it's a day off for everyone. Daryl and Kenji just had to bump into Rowan who mentions something about his family. Poor Daryl, being an only child and having a father who seems to put his work before his son feels a little jealous. Good thing Kenji is there to remind him of their relationship. Crappy title, summary and story. Daryl x Kenji, fluff and repetitive stuff


**Hello there fellow readers~ If you have clicked this thinking it would be interesting, well I'm sorry to say that you may be wrong ._. I'm sorry, I don't even KNOW what I was thinking when I started this. Oh, wait I remember now, I was hoping to write something dirty but just didn't have the guts to sadly v.v Well, try to enjoy this thing that makes no sense at all (or at least to me it makes no sense) I'm done talking**

**Now go on your journey of reading~**

* * *

Another day at GHQ where a mischievous brat loves to follow Lieutenant Yan around the usually busy place, causing some trouble for those around. Kenji was especially bothersome today though, the blond male was unhappy about that fact. The reason why the smaller male was so bothersome today? No one knew, and didn't want to bother with the former prisoner either.

"Hey Daryl, why does GHQ seem so empty today?" asked the green haired male, who received daggers from the blond. "Don't ask me, I don't know why it's so empty today. Didn't I tell you to call me 'Lieutenant' during the day?" He huffed. "Aww, but no one is around so it's fine, Lieutenant." The smaller male said as he wrapped his arms around Lieutenant Yan's waist from behind, stopping Daryl in his tracks.

The slender dark gray sleeves wrapped around the waist of a snow white coat left Daryl feeling warm in his core. They stayed like that, enjoying the feel of the other and the sun shining through the glass to their right. Both had a faint smile on their face, until they heard the soft thudding of shoes against against the floor.

That warm feeling Daryl felt vanished, along with the dark sleeves around his waist. The feel of those thin arms lingered on his body.

Up ahead the hall was Rowan, who turned to the pair in confusion. The tall male started to walk in their direction, Kenji's amber eyes looking outside.

"Hello Lieutenant" Rowan greeted with a bright smile. "Hello" Daryl returned. Kenji's small irises looked at Rowan, nodding his greeting before returning to looking out the glass wall at the beautiful blue sky, freckled with all shapes and sizes of puffy white clouds.

"So, what're you two doing here?" Rowan asked trying his best to not sound like he was prying for information. "We work here remember." Daryl stated flatly. "Ah yes. But it's a free day today for everyone." The brunette stated, kind of wary of Kenji's presence. "That explains why it's so empty today." The shortest of the three spoke, attention still on the blue sky. A spark lit in the blond's violet eyes. "Is that so. Rowan, how are you going to spend your free day?" Daryl asked, gloved hands clasped behind him, head tilting up to look at the scientist's face.

He thought a bit before giving his answer.

"I want to see my family. I haven't really contacted them for a while now. I don't want them to be worried."

Daryl's lips curled into a smile that held a trace of sadness. Good thing Rowan didn't notice. "Go. Your family must miss you." Daryl's hands clenched a little, which Kenji took notice of.

Shock hit Rowan like a lightening strike. "Oh, yes. See you tomorrow." Rowan bowed a little before walking past the pair, turning onto another hall. Daryl started to walk forward in silence. The green haired male followed, keeping himself behind the lieutenant.

"You're jealous, aren't you, Daryl?" Kenji questioned, even though he already knows the answer.

"He has a family that cares about him. My father didn't even care about me." Daryl entered a room that resembled a classroom.

An unused chalkboard stood at the opposite wall of the door, stacks of chairs aligned the wall to left of the door while the rest of the space was filled with empty desks, all neat in rows of five. There was a metal cabinet behind the last row of seats farthest from the chalkboard. The whole room looked untouched, as if its never been in use before.

Daryl took a chair from one of the stacks and settled in a seat farthest from the chalkboard but close to the bare cream colored wall. He leaned back in the seat, the two front legs of the chair off the beige floor with black specks.

Kenji did the same but sat in the desk right in front of Daryl. The shorter male kept the back of the chair facing the desk behind him but turned his whole body in the seat. His legs on either side of the chair, upper body slouched forward as his forearms rested on Daryl's desk.

His amber eyes showed almost no interest but there was a speck of something in them. "You didn't answer my question, Daryl." His tone was flat, obviously not too happy about his beloved being somewhat in a depressed state. "You want an answer Kenji?" The one mentioned nodded. "Fine. What makes you think I'd be jealous of the likes of him? I'm obviously better than that scientist! I risk my life by going into combat while he's safe at GHQ!" Daryl finishes with a huff, a strand of his blond bangs went up before falling back onto his face, almost as identical to where it originally was. His eyelids hid those sharp violet eyes from Kenji.

Kenji tilted his head, the corners of his lips turned upright. He got up, took a few steps and ended up standing behind the young lieutenant who didn't notice due to his eyes being closed.

Gentle hands barely grasped Daryl's shoulders, sliding along the curves of the white fabric, down the sculpted triceps, finally across his broad chest into another warm embrace. His ears twitched slightly when he felt Kenji's soft breaths hit the edge of his ear. His eyes slowly opened.

"If you want, I'll be your family Daryl." Kenji whispered into his ear, rubbing Daryl's forearms lovingly. Boy, does Daryl love Kenji's touches. Would he ever let Kenji touch any other human being like this? No way would he allow it, he doesn't want his little Kenji getting infected by those filthy citizens and colleagues.

One of his hands started to stroke the upper white sleeve of the coat. Slowly up and down, feelings building up in Daryl's heart. The green haired male stopped his motions, straightened up and took a small step away from the blond male.

_**CRASH**_

The chair that Daryl once sat in toppled and lay on the cold floor as Daryl flew out his chair and grabbed Kenji's small body. His petite body was wrapped in Daryl's thin, but strong arms. The iron grip on his shoulders was painfully tight, but he didn't mind at all. Just so long as it was Daryl gripping him.

The blond male inhaled the scent of the amber-eyed male. His scent clogged his nostrils. 'If only this moment could last forever...' Tiny little hands clawed his back. The feel of the fabric on his back tightened, his love obviously accepted.

Sadly, this moment had to end, eventually.

Time passed very slowly, the unlikely pair made no sudden movements. To both of their disappointments, Daryl's grip slowly got weak, having no choice but to release. The tip of Kenji's pink tongue peeked out from one corner of his lips to the other in one slow movement.

Kenji gently grasped one of Daryl's hands, leading him out of the classroom. Both seek the same, for time to stop and be together for the rest of time will let them.

And just where do they seek to accomplish this? In the confides of Daryl's sleeping quarters, that's for certain.

**THE END**


End file.
